


Loss

by NyGi



Series: Trick or Treat [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Captain America, Family Issues, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyGi/pseuds/NyGi
Summary: There was really no rest for the left-behind part of TeamCap. Time to head towards Siberia.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Ramadan Mubarak to my Muslim brothers and sisters!
> 
> Frohe Pfingsten to my Christian Peeps!
> 
> Here it finally is: the next part of Civil War :) I went back and finally changed the spacing in all the chapters. I hope it worked out. Have fun!

**Loss**

 

Wanda hit the floor with a jolt, letting go of Harry immediately and gripping the nearest bookcase for support.

“What the actual…”, she heard Scott groan.

“Welcome to the concept of apparation.”, Clint told their new teammate.

“It’s… something.”

Wanda looked around. They were in a nice, bright room full of bookcases, a massive TV-set and a huge, very comfortable looking couch. 

“Where are we?”, Sam asked, staring past Wanda, “And why is there a Skyrim poster on that wall?!”

“We are still in Germany, less than an hour away from Leipzig. Jena, actually. I didn’t want to take that many people too far. It increases the danger of… well, the danger.”, Harry explained.

“Of what now?!”, Scott asked, his voice slightly higher than that morning.

“Not important. Nothing happened.”, Harry told him sternly.

Wanda walked over to the window. The garden was slightly wild looking, with herbs and things growing in between a whole lot of cherry trees, two of the biggest ones had tree houses in them, connected through a swing bridge. That was a dead giveaway to Wanda.

“This is one of your houses.”, she stated.

Harry smiled at her. “Indeed it is. Let’s move out, though.”

They left the living room and walked through the hallway towards the front-door.

“Great.”, Harry moaned, “Walking out like this will destroy every bit of anonymity I’ve ever had around here.”

Still, he opened the door and ushered them all outside.

“It’s a ten minute walk, so let’s hurry.”, he declared and took the lead.

“What’s a ten minute walk? Where are we even going?”, Clint huffed, but followed nonetheless. 

“I keep a Quinjet in a barn not far from here.”, Harry explained, “Hallo, Herr Voigt!”

The man in question looked at them open mouthed from behind his fence.

“He’s not a big gossip, maybe I’m safe.”, Harry hoped.

“I… what?!”, Scott asked, “I am so confused.”

“Why do you keep a Quinjet near your vacation home?”, Sam asked.

“Because I am a paranoid bastard.”

They reached the top of a hill and looked down over a beautiful, bright green valley, filled to the brim with houses.

“Wow. Wait..is that a castle? It’s a castle. Is Germany that much of cliché?”, Scott asked, looking around wildly.

Harry just laughed, leading them even higher up the path, until they reached a clearing and what looked like an old, wooden barn.

Harry moved his wand casually and the door opened for them, the promised Quinjet inside.

“We are way behind them, but it should work out. In this case I hope late is better than never.”

“I am still not over the Skyrim poster.”, Clint declared. 

“Harry was an adventurer.”, Wanda deadpanned, “Like you.”

“What? How do you…?”

“Guys, really. Let’s just not right now.”, Harry interrupted them, “How did I get stuck with the unprofessional ones?”

They all got on board, Harry claiming the pilot seat and hitting a button on the dashboard.

“Invisibility is still the best thing.”, he grinned and they were out of the barn before anyone had even registered that.

“We don’t really know where to go, do we?”, Wanda asked. She had strapped herself into a seat, the men slowly following.

“I do.”, Harry stated simply, his voice was so final, no one dared to ask.

“So… magic is a thing?”, Scott asked and Wanda laughed out loud.

“No, I mean YOU I knew about… but that was like… alien tech. What’s Mr Stark’s deal?”

Wanda really would have liked to answer that, but on the other hand she wasn’t sure how happy that would make Harry. And he didn’t really seem to be in the best of moods. Understandable, she thought, but still…

“Harry, man, thanks for coming.”, Clint started, “We would have been, you know, screwed without you.”

None of them could see Harry’s face, but his back went rigid.

Wanda gave Clint a threatening glare. She undid her seatbelt and walked up towards the front, taking the co-pilot seat. She wasn’t that good at flying this thing, but she didn’t assume Harry would really need her to do anything. And if so, he had taught her the basics last fall. 

“I am really sorry it came to this.”, she told him, hoping to be quiet enough the others wouldn't hear her. Apparently they had taken the hint and where now loudly discussing the best Skyrim quotes. At least there was that.

Harry actually managed to give her a tired smile.

“It was… I think it was unavoidable for a long, long time now.”, he told her, his smile turning sadder.

“I don’t know.”, Wanda started carefully, “I don’t think I know enough to form an opinion.”

Harry didn’t answer, instead launching them into a comfortable silence, with the men in the back providing a slightly noise background.

After five minutes Clint walked up front.

“How do you even know where we are going?”

“I just do.”, Harry told him, his gaze carefully trained outside.

“Yeah, I get that…. but how?”

“Magic.”, Wanda told him with a cheeky grin.

Harry actually laughed at that, “That is at the core of it, yes. There is an explanation, really, but it would undermine my badass reputation. Just let me have this, Clint.”

“You okay to fly on your own?”, Clint asked and Wanda got the hint loud and clear. Of course Harry could do it, but she smiled at both men and got up, vacating the seat and sitting down in the back next to Scott and Sam.

They sat in silence again, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Wanda could hear the soft murmur of Harry and Clint talking, lulling her to sleep. Jet lag at its best. 

She woke up a while later, not sure how much time had past. 

Scott was looking at her intently.

“You seem close.”, he told her, looking at Harry’s back, “Is that a ‘magic’ thing?”

“When I joined the Avengers and met Harry… well, he said I shouldn’t train all day. Shouldn’t be locked up in a compound. I had been locked up enough. So I spent some time with him and his family. It was really nice. I looked after the kids a little… we went to the movies. Stuff like that. I spend several weeks with them. Twice. One of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.”

“You looked after his kids?”, Scott asked, sounding surprised.

“Cap was so happy.”, Sam laughed, “He was worried about you not getting out enough. And when Harry went and invited you, he was really relieved.” 

“They are nice people.”, Wanda told Scott, “His girlfriend actually…”

“There it is! Cap’s jet.”, Clint called loudly.

They all got up as Harry landed them smoothly.

“And here I was hoping for gossip.”, Wanda heard Scott moan, as they exited. 

“Nice place. Homy.”,  Clint said, when Harry opened the heavy doors with a practised flick.

Wanda really wished she could control her powers that easily. Then she remembered what Harry had told her about that months ago: ‘It took me years to learn this and I had teachers and a whole community and history to fall back on. Your powers are new. It will take time.’  

Sometimes Wanda wondered what her life would be like without the knowledge that Harry and his family understood. She didn’t want to think about that, really.

They walked through the dark, freezing compound for what felt like ages, but probably wasn’t longer than a couple of minutes. Sam was taking point, his tech showing them the nearest heat signatures.

None of the doors were any sort of problem for Harry and Scott, who was walking next to Wanda, kept making strangled noises, as if he was still not believing any of this.

Behind the next door Wanda spotted movement, but before anyone could even blink, something flew through the air.

“Harry!”, Wanda heard Cap’s voice and sighed in relief.

“Sorry.”, Harry shrugged, “Habit.”

Carefully he handed Steve’s shield and Bucky’s gun back to their owners.

“Good to see you, guys.”, Steve started, “Everything all right?”

“Everyone made it out okay.”, Sam informed him. 

“How did you guys get here so fast?”, Steve asked.

“Magic.”, Scott answered. That lead to some careful laughter, but in the end no one felt like elaborating. Steve accepted that answer anyway.

“Let’s go and find ourselves some super assassins.”, Sam declared.

“Hopefully we are not too late. We don’t want them awake.”, Bucky told them quietly.

“Don’t worry. We brought the A-bomb.”, Clint quipped, giving Harry a pat on the back. 

Harry just sighed in resignation.

Bucky gave Harry a strange look and Wanda wasn’t sure if he even really knew what Harry was. Had Steve told him?

“You got more heat signals, Sam?”, Clint asked.

“Yeah. One. Straight ahead.”

“One? So he hasn’t managed to wake them yet.”, Steve said, but Wanda saw both Bucky and Harry look at him with doubt.

They carefully moved forward into a cavernous room, filled with equipment and…

“Oh.”, Wanda breathed, “They… they are dead.”

“If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?”, they all turned around. Zemo was visible behind a huge, seethrough part in the wall, his voice loudly reaching them through speakers.

Steve raised his shield as if to throw it, but Harry stopped him, his gaze was trained on Zemo, unblinking.

“I'm grateful to them though, they brought you here. To be honest, Mr Stark, I was hoping for your brother to be here.”

“I bet you were. Always happy to be unhelpful. That’s the Stark Family Motto.”

“With everything I have seen of you so far, I am sure this will work, too, Mr Stark.”

“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?”, Steve asked and Wanda felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, I followed you. But now that you are standing here, I just realized... There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.”

“You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?”

Wanda felt Harry’s left hand take her right and squeeze it lightly.

“Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise.”

“You lost someone, too?”, Wanda called, her voice much shakier than she was comfortable with.

“No, Miss Maximoff, I lost everyone.”

“My brother was ‘everyone’ to me. Please let…”, but before she could finish, the monitor in front of them sprang to life.

A dark, black and white road came into view and Wanda felt Harry’s grip tighten almost painfully. A car crashed into a tree violently.

“What the…”, Scott started, when a man managed to drag himself out of the burning vehicle and onto the ground. 

“Wait.”, she said, “Is that…” She didn’t finish that sentence, she had seen Howard Stark on pictures all around Harry’s home, she would have recognized him anywhere. Oh no, she thought, when a dark, familiar form moved into the frame, oh, please no.

Frozen in horror they all watched the scene unfold in front of them. Wanda didn’t dare to look up. She could hear Harry’s heavy breathing, the strangled sound when he watched his father killed by the man standing not two meters away. She felt his hand go clammy and shaky, holding on to her like she was his lifeline. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. She knew what it was like. She had blamed Tony and, yes, even Harry for her parents’ death. She had held onto that anger for so long. Harry… Harry had thought his parents had died in an accident, he had practically renounced his own brother to help Steve and Bucky… she didn’t even want to imagine what was going on in his head right now. She gave up, when she saw Maria Stark die. She wasn’t like this, she was stronger than this, she tried to tell herself, but she turned away and buried her face in Harry’s cloak, hugging him close, hoping to maybe give some comfort. Harry, ever the Dad, hugged her back immediately, so Wanda didn’t see the video end, but she knew the moment it was over. The silence was deafening.

“Harry…”, Steve tried, his voice sounding… scared, Wanda realized, Steve was scared.

No one answered him.

“Harry.”, this time it was Bucky’s voice, dark and rusty from little use. Clint breathed out heavily, as if he couldn’t believe Bucky was even speaking.

“He wasn’t… it wasn’t him, Harry. Hydra had control over his mind.”, Steve tried again and Wanda finally turned her head up to look at Harry’s face. It was ghostly white and hard as stone, she had never seen him like this before. He looked… small. Like Alec had, when he had fallen off a tree and broken his wrist. It had been mended quickly and until then Alec had just sat there, determined not to cry. He had held his wrist, pale as a sheet and told everyone that he was fine. He had cried, Wanda remembered suddenly, later, when he thought he was alone.

Harry carefully let go of Wanda, entangling himself from her arms and giving her the softest smile. She just stared at him. What was…

He raised his wand and turned around. There was a sharp intake of breath and Steve was standing in front of Bucky.

“Harry, please don’t do this. It wasn’t him. It was Hydra.”

“I know.”, Harry told him matter of factly and the thing protecting Zemo vanished without a trace. 

“What are you doing?!”, Zemo called, but Harry didn’t answer, instead simply sending a bright red beam at him. Zemo fell to the floor and stayed motionless. Ropes appeared out of nowhere, binding him.

“Just to be on the safe side.”, Harry shrugged. The whole team was staring at him. No one moved. No one spoke. 

“We should go.”, Harry told them nonchalantly, “I don’t know if the others might find a way to track us, the Quinjet is SI after all, we should move.”

No one moved.

“Guys. Now.”, he moved his wand again and Zemo floated up and towards the door.

“Harry, man…”, Clint started.

“What?”, Harry’s voice was sharp.

“Are you… I mean… I… are you alright?”

“Alright? No. I am not alright. I just saw a video of my parents’ death. So I am actually pretty far from alright.”, his voice was rising now, his hands balled into fists.

“Do you maybe want to…”

“Talk? No. I really don’t.”

“Harry…”

“Steve. Really. Stop.”

“But…” Wanda was really admiring Cap’s courage right there. That man truly did not know when to stop.

Harry took one very deep, long breath before turning towards Steve and Bucky.

“Okay. We talk. I have gone through a lot of crap. I have seen a lot of shitty things. I have been tortured. I have had people trying to control my mind. I have had people controlling the minds of friends and family. And I have had some time to come to terms with what happened to my parents.”

“You knew already.”, Clint realized, “You knew.”

“Yes. I knew. I have had years to think this through and Bucky… I understand. I do. I am not blaming you and I THINK I might be able to get you some help. But for that to work, we really need to get out of here, because Tony will NOT see it that way.”

That seemed to do the trick and Harry lead the way outside, still floating Zemo and striding so fast, Wanda had trouble keeping up.

The silence between them was deafening, even when they were all seated in the Quinjet again.

“I’ll fly.”, Clint informed them, quickly taking the seat, while Harry roughly dumped Zemo in a corner. 

“Co-pilot!”, Scott declared and followed.

Smooth, Wanda thought, really smooth.

Harry sat down next to Wanda and buckled himself in. She thought it was pretty symbolic that they were seated opposite Cap, who was flanked by Sam and Bucky.

“Where to?”, Clint called.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Harry was quicker: “Berlin. SI building. We can stop there, I’ll dump Zemo and then go on from there.”

“Where are we supposed to go?”, Sam asked, “We are fugitives now.”

“Don’t worry. I have the perfect place ready.”

“Because you are a paranoid bastard?”, Sam grinned and Harry even managed a tired smile. 

When they landed on the top of the SI building in Berlin, still very much invisible, Harry told Clint to “Vacate my seat”, grabbed the still unconscious Zemo and was gone with a loud crack.

“This is officially the WEIRDEST day of my life. And I once turned myself into the size of an ant by accident and almost died in a bathtub.”, Scott declared.

“I don’t think this weird day is over yet.”, Clint replied, “Does anyone know where exactly he is going to take us?”

“He has a couple of houses all over the world. Vacation homes.”, Wanda shrugged.

“All of which Tony knows about.”, Sam interjected.

“Not necessarily.”, Bucky spoke for the first time, “He seems to be the cautious type.”

Wanda had trouble looking at him. No matter what Harry had said, no matter what she logically knew. All she could see, was Howard Stark’s smashed in face.

Another loud crack and Harry was back.

“Got in and out without them noticing. They will have fun later.”

“Where are we going next?”, Wanda asked, when Harry took the pilot seat. Clint, grown up as ever, had simply claimed seniority and relegated Scott to simple passenger. 

“France.”, Harry explained.

 

“You know what makes all the strangeness of today worth it?”, Scott whispered to Wanda, when they left the Quinjet less than an hour later, “The places I get to see today. Germany, Siberia and now France.”

Harry had expertly landed them on a meadow outside a beautiful terrace house in the south of France. They walked up towards the front door and Harry rang the doorbell. It took about five minutes before someone opened the door, but Wanda grinned when she saw who lived here.

“Hi Sirius!”, she was even quicker than Harry.

“What is this? Visitors? HERE?!”

“Hello Sirius.”, Harry echoed Wanda and hugged his godfather warmly.

Wanda followed behind, hugging the man as well. They had bonded over him teaching her how to fly a broom, claiming every good witch needed to know how to do that. He had even bought her one for last Christmas, she kept it with the family brooms in Harry’s home in Cornwall.

“Guys, this is Sirius, my godfather. Sirius, this is Steve, Sam, Scott, Bucky and Clint.”

“Why do almost all the names here start with an S?”, Clint asked, after they all somewhat awkwardly nodded at each other.

“Never thought about that before.”, Sam admitted.

“Can we please just go inside?”, Harry groaned and they all shuffled through.

“Where is Buckbeak?”, Harry asked.

“Outside.”, Sirius grinned, “Probably lying in the sun. Lazy old man.”

“You two have found each other.”, Harry told him and hurried outside, before Sirius could answer.

“My muggle studies days are long over, but your clothes seem atypical.”, Sirius informed them, casually leaning on a couch.

“Youths.”, Wanda told him, sounding like Johanna, when she was making fun of habits by people that were up to a month younger than her.

Sirius grinned at her, when the others just looked confused.

“Sooooooo, something to drink would be nice.”, Scott declared.

Sirius reached for his wand, waved it casually and a tray of bottles full of butterbeer floaded in. 

“Oh no. There is more.”, Scott groaned.

“More what?”, Sirius asked.

“Magical people.”

Sirius just started to laugh, as if Scott had said the funniest thing in the world, which to him he definitely had.

“So?”, Sirius started, when they were all sitting or leaning on couches, sipping their bottles and Harry made his way back inside, “Not that I do not enjoy surprise visits from my favourite godson, but what is up?”

“They need to hide. Specifically somewhere where no one can find them. Not even Tony.”

“Uhhhhh, you need my help AND I get the chance to annoy Tony in the process? I am in.”

“You don’t like Tony much?”, Steve asked, his voice sounding slightly hurt.

“Well, what is not to like about Tony Stark?!”

“Sirius, that’s not helping.”, Harry chastised and Sirius stopped immediately, “I need you to tell them where they can find your old family home.”

“What exactly is that?”, Scott asked suddenly and pointed behind Harry, where a huge… horse eagle(?) had arrived.

“That’s Buckbeak. He’s a hippogriff.”, Harry explained, without even looking at Scott.

“I love my life.”, Scott laughed.

“So? What do you say?”

“No problem. But I am not sure about all the other stuff living there.”, Sirius and Harry just ignored Scott.

“What other stuff?”, Clint asked, sounding more than slightly alarmed.

“Don’t worry. I will get the house in Scotland ready, but I will need some time for that and London is simply the best option. I will explain all the kinks to them and tell them which rooms not to go into.”

“No one has been there in years, new stuff might have moved in.”

“No really, guys: what other stuff?!”, Clint tried again.

“Okay everyone”, Sirius declared, “Listen closely: the secret anti-Tony-hideout is at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London. You got that?”

No one spoke.

“Did we fly all the way to France for an address?”, Sam asked, looking confused.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.”, Harry admitted, “But basically yes.”

“Is it a magic thing?”, Scott asked.

“It’s a magic thing.”, Harry agreed, “Sirius, do you have some clothes left for my friends here? London might be used to strange people, but we do not want to attract attention.”

“I can manage some things. I always have clothes around to go into the village. We’ll transfigure them to fit.”, Sirius shrugged, which was how Wanda found herself dressed in somewhat uncomfortable pants and a long dress shirt half an hour later, a backpack slung over her shoulder, containing her suit.

Harry and Sirius had simply split up to dress everyone up, very organised, Wanda thought.

“Bucky, you’re up!”, Harry called and held the door open for the other man. Wanda saw him freeze and blink at Harry. Bucky hadn’t talked much since they got to France. Now that Wanda was thinking about it, he probably hadn’t said anything at all. Steve was with Sirius, Clint and Sam already dressed in casual clothes, they looked at each other uncomfortably as Bucky got up and walked towards the door.

“Stop doing that.”, Harry told them sharply, “You are behaving like children. Grow up!” He slammed the door shut behind Bucky and himself.

“He is NOT in a good mood.”, Clint observed.

“Would you be?”, Wanda asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“No. So we are all just really happy no one died today.”, Clint admitted. 

Two hours later they left the house in France and Sirius behind.

“I would have loved to stay longer.”, Harry had told them, “But it will NOT take Tony long to realize where we probably went.”

“London it is then.”, Steve tried to sound positive.

“Yeah. Can we come back to whatever else is living in that house?”, Scott asked.


End file.
